pokemoncreatefandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Fusions(episodes)
NonastArc 2(100-200): The 20th Pokémon season of the TV series,and the wildest,with adventure,laser eyes,time travel,smashing fruit,explosions and much more! Ash and his friends,Misty,Brock,Tracey,May,Max, Dawn,Joshie,Lily,Peach,Iris and Cilan all travel with Ash along with 3 new friends- Lupez, Rachale,Midget Guy ,and Bigguy,and later Ken In the Fusha region. The Episodes Feel free to add episodes to this list! :) make it a hundred! Arc 1(1-100) Arc 2(100-200) Arc 3(200-300) Arc 4(300-400) #The Fusha Region #Friends Forever! #Cookieallia #Joshie Roger #5 grades of destruction Part 1 #5 grades of destruction part 2 #Fusion Chamber(episode) #Dawn-Borg #the trainers walk at midnight #Skullealler king #Ken Roger # #Battle at the ruins #Real Power #5 grades Astro returns #Regi-fusion Storm part 1 #Regi-fusion storm part 2 #Rachale and Ken #Professor Kirkdail #Mystic Pokemon #Dying for Fruit #Ultimate Fusion #Food Hypy #The robot gym #Fear of a Chili Dog #Electrified #Founding PokeFathers #Virtual Wolrd #Shell of a Dood #Nanobots #Skill Plane #Destroy of the Mechatown #Dood for Sale #Megachu #Funny-Maller #Pokemon Ranger Fusion #Frenemy in-law #Stylers up #Ghost Bost #Island of Fools #Croissants Ahoy #No thanks! #New Shrub #A un-fusioned pokemon? #Once Stung #A regular Pikachu #King Leon #Final of the Final #Chrash in Paladin city #Legeornotetus #The Altar Inc. #Evil Corporation #Igno Strike #Boss 4 #Boss of Altar #The story of Altar Inc. #Black Storm #End of fabrication #A trainer for other #No one is better #Memorema:the key of succes #Tournament of deal #Norst Vs Ash #Iris falls #City of zombies #Ash in the finals #Fall of the death #Paladin Striker #Memo #Soccer vs Hanball #The last blow #Soccer Vs Ash #Fall Asleep #It's 8 oçlock #French pokemon #Memoremo:the Pre-prototype #Castellodrama #The asian #Kanto block #Johto is mean #Hoenn shoots #Block of the regions #Even tough is called Sinnoh #Unova under darknes #Memoremo:The prototype #Trellobool #Non-sesne #Mother for trsut #Admin A #Admin B,M,S #Adim Z,X and Y #The V #Ultimate admin(Admin U) #Commander 01 #Commander 02,03,04 #The last of the commander #Memoremo:The final product #Admins and Commander united #Launch the Memoremo #Darkest wave ever #The day when fusions dominated #The legend awakes #Arceus comeback #Inferno vs Arceus #Arceus fusion with Inferno #Target found #Ash Fall #Memoremo:Final Phase #Ash Awakes #Ash Vs Ultimate Fusion #Ash Vs Ultimae Fusion Part 2 #Ash vs Ultimate Fusion part 3 #Arcerno #Reborn #Gym leader 5 #Chicorole City #Altto Reborn #Ultraremo #Version update #Creator of all #''Gym leader 6'' #Orange orange #Never shows #Froter in danger #Fruits in Fro Forest #Brawl of friendship #Forever Together #May goes #Turn around #Ice clash #Round of table #Icicle Mountain #Gym leader 7 #Done down #Ultraremo!Remo's strikers again #Team Rocket trio vs Team Altto trio #Near the cascade #Waddle #Shock wave #Last of the all #Near the end #Troniville #Pidtor flies over around #Gym leader 8 #The last shcok #Ready or not #The boat that goes in the sea #Sea adventure #Gyantine #Water boss:Aleey #The elite four:Aleey Part 1 #The elite four:Aleey Part 2 #Buitle #Find the un-finding Island of Cores #Grass infinity #Altto conquers the grass #The elite four:Graak #The elite four Graak part 2 #Volcano cave #Altar Inc under flames #Vulcano awake #Final eruption Part 1 #Final eruption part 2 #Cheater #Friends in flames #Elite four:Volcar #Dragon master:Draak #Flying over to Kanto #Fushia in Kanto #Fushia in Johto and Hoenn #Fusion takes over the world #Elite four:Draak part 1 #Elite four:Draak part 2 #Dragons awakes #Dragons of Altto #One hit!Two problems! #The Roaming Legendary #Legandary Birds Strikes #Go forward!Fusha League! #Champion Arrives #3 birds!1 Battle! #Salachomp #Prof. Ruins #Fusha Cave #Dogs from Johto #The falldown of three legends #Mewthree Borns #Mew Vs Mewtwo #At champion knowledge #Team-up #Leader of Altto! #Vs Mewthree(One hour and half special) #Proffesors #Ash loses #Biggest Strike #Four Legends #Mewfour #Team Mew #Mirror of terror #Mewtwo,Mewthree and Mewfour!Part 1 #Mewtwo,Mewthree and Mewfour!Part 2 #Kanto under water #Johto and Hoenn fall-down #Royal Team #Neither Sinnoh #Adventure to the center of Unova Part 1 #Adventure to the center of Unova part 2 #Start #Final Battle Part 1(End began) #Final Battle Part 2(Giovavani,Archie,Ghethis,Maxie,N) #Final Battle Part 3(198 pokemons) #Final Battle Part 4(The very last strike) #Final Battle Part 5(Ash's Father)(The end of Altto) #Still on going #Complete what you begined #Be the very best!Champion!Part 1 #Be the very best!Champion!Part 2 #Be the very best!Champion!Part 3 #Be the very best!Champion!Part 4 #Be the very best!Champion!Part 5 #Beat The champ #Ticket to Fusha Islands #Island 1 #Magkid makes it in! #The fall of the eleven #Do it!Time Travel! #Do it!Time Travel! Part2 #Island 1 Boss #The rules #Meet Ash #The Titanic #1942 #Back to Fusha #Future-12 August 2019 #Island 2 #Six grades of destruction Part 1 #Six Grades of destruction Part 2 #Team Balanoka #Baloonian #Battle of the Island 2 #Shock!Nobunaga #Yoshimoto VS Nobunaga #The war from Kanto #Young Lt.Surge #Boss of Island 2 #Oh my Arceus! #The Doctor(Crossover) #Long journey #Three ghosts #The end of the time machine #Island 3 #Master of Ground #Revolution #Strike in Chokelunouma City #Balanoka VS Altair #Fighting with the ninjas(Crossover) #Fighting with the ninjas Part 2(Crossover) #Boss 3 #Landing in the sky(Island 4) #Mew,Celebi,Jirachi,Shaimin and Victini #Mew evil familly returns #Balanoka Admin 3 #Balanoka Admin 2 #Strongest Admin #Ninjas needs doctors(Crossover X2) #Legendary legend #Chrasing off from the sky #Flying Island #The commander of sky(VS Island 4 boss) #Something blue,something new #Ninjas VS Everything #Balanoka's Boss #Island under the water(Island 5) #Nobunaga return #Back in Kanto #Bring the champions #Red VS Admin 1 #Lance Vs Admin 2 #Steven Vs Admin 3 #Cyntia Vs Admin 4 #Iris and Alder vs Admin 5 #Ash Vs Boss #The falldown of Balanoka #Return to Island 5 #The master of ocean #Island 6 #Showdown at Beeltorb! Merchendise Trivia *Episode 56 has the weirdest name(Soccer vs Hanball)which doesn't actually reffers at the sport.They are gonna be 2 persons. *There are 4 arcs.More may be added(maybe).Though,yet only the arc 1 and 2 episode names were revealed. *The first acr is about our heroes starting their adventure in Fusha region,Memoremo,Ash getting the first 4 badges,and learn the base thing about fusions. *Arc 2 is about Ash getting the 4-8 badge,defeating Elite Four and Defeating all Mew evil family. *Nothing is know yet about Arc 3 or 4. *There are 4 arcs,which will surrely be maked.Anyway,there is 70% chance on being much more arcs. *Every arc has 100 episodes(arc 1:1-100)(arc 2:100-200)(arc 3:201-300)(arc 4:301:400) and so on. Category:Generation VI